Once Upon A Few Nightmares
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Dreams. Nightmares. Two things that mean the absolute opposite.Dreams drag you away from reality and brings you to a place where there is peace and happiness. Nightmares corrupts those dreams and tries to drain away the l of my chapters are just random stories where characters help each other out when they have nightmares.
1. Prologue

Dreams.

A short,simple word.A word that means a place you go when you fall asleep and there you'll see your greatest desires such as wanting to rule the world,meeting your true love,or just simply things that you don't have in reality.A place that everything is soft,peaceful,and happy.

Nightmares.

A longer,more...different word.A word that means the exact opposite of a corrupts your dreams and turns them ugly and bleak. Your greatest desires instantly become crushed and the few that are able to survive... hide. Your fears stand in place of your dreams and they frighten you and they try to use that fear to become stronger and stronger until dreams almost seem like a foreign word to you.

Now there is only one way to defeat those fears,those nightmares and drive them back into the folds of your mind where their cages lay. There is only one way to get your dreams back so you can once again sleep instead of laying awake till the sun makes its daily visit. What is this way you ask?

Getting help from your family.


	2. I dream of Something Wet

**Me:Okay new story!I think you guys will be very interested in this story!  
>Sonic:How can you be so sure?<br>Me:Because it has two things everybody likes!  
>Sonic:And what is that?<br>Me:Hurt/Comfort stories with some of the Sonic characters...and torturing you!  
>Sonic:Wait what!?<br>Me:Anyway since it's only Sonic and me for now...I have a special idea for this first story!  
>Sonic:I'm afraid to ask!<br>Me:Good!**_**Because you won't like it!  
><strong>_**Sonic:What?  
>Me:Anyway!It's been a while since I did my own introductions!So I'm going to do it myself this time!<br>Sonic:**_**Greedy.**_**  
>Me:What was that Sonic?<br>Sonic:Um..uh..nothing!  
>Me:Mmmm...Anyway please review my story!And if you have any ideas please leave behind a review!Now…<br>Sonic:Que the story!  
>Me:You know just because I'm doing the introduction doesn't mean you do my 'Que the story' thing!<br>Sonic:So you want to do it?  
>Me:No!You already did it!<br>Sonic:Ok...Que the story!  
>Me:Argh!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:I Dream of Something...Wet<em>

_Raging._

_Violent._

_Deathly._

_These were just a few of the words that Sonic deciphered from his rushing thoughts that ran wild throughout his head. Sonic's breathing hitched as something slammed into his back nearly causing him to topple into one of the many things that scared him the most._

_Scared?_

_Fear?_

_Terrified?_

_Sonic's mind processed these words carefully before coming up with a feared this thing? He hardly even knew what the word even meant yet he felt it?It can't be!How could he fear something so insignificant when he fought huge robots loaded with missiles and 'surprises' with a smirk on his face?No way could he ever fear this!But another smack from his fear this time in the chest was enough to convince him otherwise._

_Calm._

_Quiet._

_Peaceful._

_What a cruel lie!Sonic glared at his object of hate,his eyes narrowing at it slightly.'Water!'Thought Sonic in distaste._

_It's not that he didn't exactly like doing things with it like bathing or drinking it! He's not some kind of barbarian!It's just that he didn't enjoy swimming or anything that involved him getting completely submerged in it!Why?Because the water was waiting._

_Waiting for Sonic to drip a toe in so it could swallow it up!The calm,peaceful look that the water held for now was nothing but a cover,a lie,a trick!It wanted Sonic to think it was all innocent but as soon as he tried to get in it that innocent look would quickly turn violent and it wouldn't be long until Sonic would become completely submerged in the water._

* * *

><p><em>Trapped.<em>

_Stranded._

_Alone._

_That described Sonic's feelings as he gripped tightly onto the only thing that kept him from being swallowed up by the 'innocent' water. Everywhere Sonic looked there was water,water nothing but water everywhere!There wasn't a single strip of land for miles around!Even sandbars seemed impossible where Sonic was!The only thing that protected Sonic from the water was the large black rock he was sprawled out on but it wasn't that high which meant that waves could easily wash over him._

_Speaking of which one lone wave washed over Sonic's back quills,causing the frightened hedgehog to grip the rock so hard that he felt his small black claws break through his already worn down gloves and into the rock's smooth surface. When the wave finally receded it left the fur between Sonic's back quills with a cold and naked feeling._

_The truth be told Sonic had no idea where he was!One minute he was turning off the light in his room and the next he was trapped on a rock,trying to avoid the waves that threatened to throw him off the rock. The worse part was that every time a wave slammed into Sonic it always made him stiffen up as he waited for the big one that would toss him into the drink but it never came...until now._

_Sonic's wet quills finally began to lower as Sonic slowly began to allow his guard down...big mistake!The water seemed to sense that Sonic was starting to relax and decided to do something about it!Sonic started to fix his position on the rock carefully,making sure that claws was still embedded in the rock itself when...he felt a raindrop on his nose. Sonic paused what he was doing to look up only to get bombarded by a thousand raindrops._

_'It's raining?'Wondered Sonic quietly before trying to shake the water out of his drooping quills. Either way rainwater seeped into Sonic's fur causing the poor thing to shiver profoundly._

_'A-at least i-it ca-can't get w-worse.'Hoped Sonic trying to control the chattering of his teeth. Of course a huge wave nearly knocked Sonic off the rock causing him to whimper in fear._

_'I seriously need to stop thinking that!'Exclaimed Sonic in anger and a wave nipped at Sonic's tail causing him to yelp in fright._

_'Control yourself Hedgehog!'Scolded Sonic as he tried to tame his wildly beating heart.'Ok,I need find a way to get off this rock-'_

_Sonic's thoughts were disturbed when a humongous shadow loomed over the shivering hedgehog's body. At first Sonic thought it was the storm clouds that blocked out the sun but when he turned around he nearly had a heart attack._

_There above Sonic was one of the biggest waves he had ever wave easily towered at least ten feet over the little rock Sonic was laying on. Sonic barely had enough time to tighten his grip on the rock before the wave crashed into his body,pressing it tightly against the instantly closed his eyes as soon as the wave washed over them,leaving Sonic with a terrible burning to deal with._

_The torture lasted for what felt like an hour before the wave finally receded leaving Sonic breathless.'At least it's over.'Sighed Sonic only to breathe in a mouthful of water.'What the-'_

_Sonic opened eyes only to discover that instead of being on the thing that protected him from the water...he was half floating/half sinking into the salty ocean.'How did I get here?!'_

_Panicked,Sonic flailing his arms in a pathetic attempt to stay afloat in the water;his small panic-filled breathing quickly turned into fast,hyperventilating breaths._

_'Calm down Sonic!Remember what Amy said when she tried to teach you how to swim!Always stay calm!Never panic!'__Sonic sighed in relief as his breathing slowed down enough that it was almost at its regular speed. Sonic's frantic swimming also started to slow down to a more peaceful swimming style,allowing the hedgehog to easily stay afloat._

_'It's working!'Sonic thought happily,a smile lighting up his face._

_Everything seemed to be going fine until a stray wave struck Sonic's side causing him to temporarily lose his floating technique. Sonic swallowed thickly in panic before calming himself down._

_'It's just a small wave!Nothing else!'Thought Sonic calmly,pushing away all thoughts of panic.A roaring sound from the left of Sonic caused his drooping ears to twitch slightly as he turned his head towards the sound.'What is-'_

_Sonic's thoughts were once again interrupted when a huge wave slammed into his body,submerging him instantly._

* * *

><p><em>Darkness.<em>

_Dizziness._

_Distortion._

_This is what Sonic experienced as soon as his head went under the surface. Waves instantly began to rapidly throw Sonic's body around like a rag-doll causing the hedgehog to be unable to tell the difference between up and down. Like for an example,one minute Sonic was staring up at some grayish light,which signified he was staring up the surface,the next he was looking at some kind of dark blue abyss. Sometimes he even ended up in different kinds of positions like on his chest,sides,even upside down!_

_All this probably seems funny to you readers but to Sonic it was pure torture!Any air that Sonic was able to savor was instantly knocked out of his lungs...repeatedly until Sonic was actually starting to gulp in gallons of water with every slam of a wave. Black started to appear around the corners of Sonic's vision and everything seemed bad until...Sonic's nose broke the surface,allowing the hedgehog to greedily suck in air that he so desperately needed. It wasn't long until Sonic's head followed his nose as the hedgehog began to cough out the water that was forced into his system._

_'Wha?'_

_Panicked green eyes opened to see the waves that had once swallowed him slowly began to calm while the rain just continued to drip-drop on top of the hedgie's head. Sonic's body automatically went into panic mode. Before he could stop it his arms and legs started to flail around,trying to grab onto something to help the rest of the body float._

_'Calm down Sonic!It's all over.'Sonic's limbs slowly started to develop a soft rhythm that caused the hedgehog to let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into rough coughing._

_'Ugh...it feels like I swallowed a gallon of salted water!'Sonic waited until the coughing passed before trying to get a better look at his wet surroundings.'Argh!There's not a single thing out here that can help me!'_

_Sonic sighed in annoyance as he tried to think of a better plan out of his wet situation when...a roaring sound started up behind him. Sonic slowly turned around to stare the problem in the eyes only to see that the 'problem' was something that made his blood run cold._

_There in front of the blue hedgehog was a wave that easily rivaled the last. But even though the wave towered over Sonic's scared body like a huge black shadow that wasn't exactly the problem. The problem was that this wasn't any ordinary wave but instead a wave with teeth!The wave loomed over Sonic with its 'mouth' opened up allowing the hedgehog to see the millions and millions of sharp jagged teeth that lined the top and bottom of the wave's mouth. The teeth seemed to be either made out of ice or just plain water and if it could really use them well...Sonic didn't really want to know. Speaking of the hedgehog,Sonic finally let the panic that he managed to suppress,slip through his guard and allowed his body to start freaking out. Sonic's eyes went wide as he tried to swim,float,paddle,and pretty much everything to get away from the wave with...no avail._

_The wave hung in the air for a moment before slamming down on the frightened hedgehog,its jagged teeth closing around Sonic's small body. Sonic screamed out in fear as the wave's teeth digged into his fur,no doubt drawing blood from the teeth marks that now littered the hedgehog's skin. Then the wave seemed to swallow the hedgehog. Sonic fell down the wave's throat before apparently landing in the stomach with a loud '**smack!'**Sonic's breath instantly got forced out of his mouth as his body began to sink underneath the water. Black started to appear around the edges of Sonic's vision as the hedgehog sank lower and lower into the water,hoping that luck would eventually help him out of his situation. Hope began to fade away when black settled onto Sonic's mind like a heavy blanket before his eyes slowly began to closed._

_'The water finally got its victim...'Was Sonic's last thought before he finally blacked out into oblivion._

* * *

><p>Sonic opened his eyes in panic as he looked around only to see nothing but blue.<p>

"No,no,no!"Exclaimed Sonic,flailing his arms and legs around to escape his watery prison only to find out three things… one,he wasn't wet… two,he wasn't wearing his shoes or his gloves… and three,he wasn't drowning and breathing in a gallon of water.

Sonic reached a hand out towards what he thought was his watery prison.

"Huh?"Sonic's peach colored hand probed the blue surface carefully before figuring out what it was… his blanket.

Sonic blushed a bit in embarrassment before throwing the suffocating blanket off his head and saw… his room. Sonic looked around his dark room for a minute before realizing he was sweating and breathing so heavily that each breath echoed in the room… plus he was sitting up on the hardwood floor.

"Ugh… not another one."Groaned Sonic as he raked his hand through his quills. Sonic gripped the edge of his bed and began to get up when...the lights flicked on.

Sonic looked over to the door of his room only to see his little brother,Tails holding a red wrench up in the air, oil smudges all over his fur and a worried look on his face."Sonic?"

Tails looked around the room for a minute for any source of trouble before walking over to the blue hedgehog who was now standing up with a sheepish look on his face."Hey Tails."Said Sonic quietly,waving his hand nervously at the fox.

"Sonic what's going on?I thought I heard screaming and a thud come from your room."Asked Tails,lowering his wrench as he approached the hedgehog.

"I was just being a little too clumsy in my sleep and fell to the floor Tails."Answered Sonic,with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Are you sure Sonic?I mean this has been going on for a while and-"

"I'm sure Tails!Besides...",Sonic looked the fox up and down with a slight smile on his face,"I've see you've been busy."

Tails looked at Sonic with a frown,realizing that the hedgehog was trying to steer the conservation off the fact that he was...he was...he was what?Tails observed his brother more closely and found out that a few things were off about the hedgehog.

Sonic,even though his expression probably didn't show it,must've been dirt tired since his eyes were a dazed pale green color with dark rings underneath them,his usual straight posture was now more shaky and slumped over,his skin was a pale color,and both his springed up ears and quills were drooping as if they actually required effort to stay up in the air.

"Yeah…Sonic I was fixing the X Tornado after Eggman shot the fuel tank. But Sonic what about-"

"Tails!You shouldn't be up at this time in the middle of the night!The X Tornado can wait until tomorrow,right now you need to get cleaned up and get your butt to bed."Interrupted Sonic putting his hands on the shoulders of the younger of the two.

"But Sonic what about you!I need to know-"

"All you need to know about me was that I accidentally fell out of bed and that I need you to go get cleaned up and get your butt into bed!"Exclaimed Sonic pushing the fox towards the door.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Tails!Now give me that wrench."Insisted Sonic as he held his hand out towards Tails who had a confused look on his face.

"Why?"Asked Tails,slowly giving his older brother the wrench.

"So I can blackmail you with it in case you don't go straight to bed."Joked Sonic,holding the wrench out of reach when his brother tried to jump up in the air to get it back.

"Sonic!"

"Ok,ok I'm just joking bro..._somewhat..._now just go to bed!And if I see you up Tails I'm gonna tie you down to the bed myself!"Said Sonic a smirk lighting up his whole face as he finally managed to get his brother halfway out the door.

"Ok...Sonic?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"You would tell me if something was wrong,right?"

Sonic paused closing his door to look at Tails who was staring at Sonic with a serious look."...Yeah of course I would Tails!You're my lil' bro after all!"Answered Sonic giving the fox a surprised look.

"O-ok um...good night Sonic!"Said Tails with a faint smile before walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Night Tails!"Shouted Sonic,closing door behind his two-tailed brother.

Sonic sighed as he flicked the light off before jumping on top of his soft blue bed. Sonic then leaned against the headboard of the bed,staring at the art that was on the wall.

* * *

><p>A few months ago when Sonic and Tails had finished building their little workshophouse in Mystic Ruins they,of course,had an argument on how to design the rooms of their little home including their bedrooms. Finally they came to a compromise to just paint their bedrooms the way they wanted first and then worry about the rest of the house. Tails had decided to paint his room orange_(not a real surprise)_with many different kinds of tools and some of his gadgets,like the X Tornado and the Blue Typhoon,littering the walls.

Meanwhile Sonic decided to paint something he loved… nature and his friends!Painted on Sonic's wall was a gentle blue sky with soft puffy clouds scattered across its skies and fresh green oak trees and grasslands littered the ground below with their leaves blowing in the wind. Under one oak tree was a picnic blanket and on the blanket was Amy,Knuckles,Cream,Cheese,Rouge,Shadow,and Cosmo_(Tails nearly cried out when he saw this)_who was holding a picnic basket in her hands. The crew were all looking up in the air with smiles and smirks on their faces at the X Tornado which was flying above in the air towards the group. Sonic himself was standing up in front of Tails,_who was sticking his head to side to wave at their friends below_,with a slight smile on his face.

Tails had complained to Sonic that his drawing was a work of art and wondered why he didn't ever draw like this before!Sonic of course just shrugged his shoulders and told his younger brother that he didn't really think he could draw all that well so...he didn't talk about it. The next thing Sonic knew Tails called the whole crew over to study his wall and ended up getting teased by Knuckles and Shadow on why he didn't draw unicorns and flowers,asked by Rouge to draw a Chaos Emerald for her,invited over to Cream's house to draw with her,and asked by Amy to a beautiful long rose winding around her room. Long story short the ladies left satisfied while Knuckles and Shadow left with noticeably big bumps on top of their heads.

* * *

><p>Sonic's drooping ears jumped up in the air when they heard a flick of a light and some springs getting suppressed across the hall from his room. Sonic gripped the edge of his sheets as he waited for any signs of his little brother getting up before jumping off his bed. Sonic ducked underneath the bed,fishing around for his shoes and his pair of gloves.<p>

"There ya are!"Exclaimed Sonic,dragging his gloves and shoes out and pulling them on.

Sonic raced towards the door and turned knob before staring out into the dark hallway,the moon illuminating from the window at the end of the hallway being the only light source for the blue hedgehog. Sonic stepped out of his room carefully,wincing slightly when the one step on the floor gave a loud creak. The hedgehog's panicked gaze went straight to his brother's room only to sigh in relief when the door remained closed. After that Sonic managed to get downstairs and near the door without much trouble when…"Oof!"

Sonic tripped over a small book on the floor and instantly went flying only for his arm reflexes to kick at the last minute and save him from making a face-plant with ground by propelling him to his feet. Sonic wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked over to the front door and pulled it open before instantly breaking into a fast run.

* * *

><p>Every night it was the same. He closed his eyes and immediately entered the world of nightmares. Sonic always ended up sitting in bed screaming,sweating,and shaking. His little brother Tails would always come into his room and ask,"what's wrong Sonic",and every night he would lie to his little buddy causing him to worry. After his brother leaves Sonic always ran out of the house for a run,never coming back until sun rise. Sleep always had Sonic in his deathly grip and every time he ignored it...causing rings to appear under his eyes and his body to move slow and sluggish. Sonic knew his charade would eventually be found out one day and he would have to reveal what was causing him so much stress. Sonic didn't know how close one day was.<p>

Sonic ran to the only place that was able to calm to him down whenever a nightmare plagued his dreams...the big oak tree at the end of Mystic Ruins. Sonic had discovered the oak tree five months ago when he was trying to hide from Amy after accidentally angering her and tripped over its huge roots. Luckily Sonic quickly recovered and found out that the tree's branches were the perfect hiding and resting spot from everyday stresses. The weird thing was that no one actually found out about Sonic's little hide out,even Shadow and Eggman never even seemed to ever notice the big oak at the end of Mystic Ruins. Anyway back to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic's feet suddenly slipped out from underneath him as he went flying straight into… into… water!?Sonic opened his mouth to scream only to swallow nearly a gallon of salty,muddy water. Sonic did the only thing he could think of at the moment… thrashing around in the water and hope that one of his limbs would possibly hit the bottom of… of… well whatever he fell in!Sonic's eyes searched through the murky,bubbly water for anything that could possibly help him out of his problem when...the tip of his shoe hit bottom.

Sonic took a moment to realize that his foot could actually touch the bottom of whatever he fell in but it took a millisecond for Sonic to instantly stand up in the neck high water and waddle across it in blind fear. Sonic nearly cried out in happiness when he finally made it out of the water before collapsing in a tired,wet,trembling pile of quills and fur,a few away from it.

* * *

><p>Sonic blinked,taking in everything that just happened in what felt like five hours of torture when it really was just 3 minutes.'<em>W-w-what ju-ju-just h-h-happened?'<em>Wondered Sonic,shakily using his arms to support his body up as he turned around to look behind himself only to come face-to-face with a familiar looking tree trunk.

Sonic placed a soaking wet gloved hand on the trunk of the tree as he plopped himself between the roots and curled up into a shivering little ball.A cold breeze blew across Sonic's body causing the hedgehog to involuntarily whimper in a terrified tone. Even though Sonic knew he was no longer submerged in the water he could still feel the waves licking at his fur,wanting to get a good taste of hedgehog. Too bad Sonic wasn't listening or else he would've heard footsteps approaching to his spot between the roots of the oak tree.

"Sonic?"Asked a small,confused voice a few feet away from the hedgehog.

Sonic's ears perked up at the voice as he began to unroll himself from his little ball of comfort...only to see his brother Tails staring at him with concern all over his face."T-tails?"

Tails kneeled down beside his older brother before putting a gloved hand on Sonic's shoulder,frowning when the hedgehog flinched at the touch."Sonic. Are you okay?"Questioned Tails,trying to stare into the unfocused eyes of his brother.

"H-how did y-you find me?"Asked Sonic instead of answering his lil' brother's question.

"I saw you leave the house and followed you here."Tails sat down beside Sonic before continuing with his next sentence."Now can you please answer my question Sonic."

Sonic tore his gaze from his mud-covered shoes to this brother's sky blue eyes with a shaky sigh."Y-yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not Sonic."Stated Tails,crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the blue hedgehog.

"Tails.I'm fi-"

"Tell me the truth Sonic."

Sonic wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them closer to his body as he stared back down at the ground."What are you?Some kind of lie detector?"Mumbled Sonic,trying to hide the fear that dripped from his voice with a joke.

"Sonic…"Whined Tails unhappily as Sonic sighed.

"I-I can't."Said Sonic quietly,causing his younger brother to look at him in curiosity.

"Why not?"

"Because...because I just can't!"

Sonic made a move to get up from beside his brother only for the two-tailed fox to grip his arm tightly."Sonic...why can't you tell me?"

Fear of what his brother would think,nibbled at Sonic's heart but Sonic knew that if he didn't admit to someone what was happening sooner or later...he would break and crumple up like a piece of paper.

"I-I just…",Sonic finally gave up on the fight going on inside of him and placed his head on top of his knees,"I'm supposed to be the hero Tails.I'm supposed to be the one that people come to when they need help,when they need someone to comfort them and give them hope by telling them its going to be alright!What kind of hero am I if I just break down just because I'm scared of little bit of water?What kind of hero am I if I have to ask for help when I have a small nightmare?!"

Tails stared down at his older brother who had his head tucked neatly between his knees. Was this how Sonic always felt?!Did he really think that being a hero meant he couldn't ask for help or be scared?Tails remembered how Sonic once told him that being a hero didn't mean you always have to be brave,so where was that Sonic now?Where was that cocky smile that always lite up Sonic's face and made that run of confidence flow through Tails's body whenever he thought otherwise?Tails reached a hand out and began to rub between Sonic's back quills,half expecting the hedgehog to look up at him and yell out that this was all a late night prank but instead of that Sonic just continued to shiver slightly.

"You know",Sonic picked his head up slightly as his lil' bro began to speak,"I used to believe that being a hero meant you had to have you can never show fear no matter what circumstance."

Sonic's ears flattened to his head in shame while Tails stopped rubbing his back."But…"

'_But?'_Wondered Sonic,looking up at Tails who now had a smile on his face.

"Now I believe that being a hero means not being afraid to ask for help when you need it,being brave even though you're scared,and...being there for others."

Tails leaned against his surprised brother who looked down at the fox,perplexed."I'll tell you."

Tails looked up at Sonic with a small smile of triumphant."I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"Ok… nearly a month ago I went out for a late night run.I woke up in the middle of dream at 3 o'clock in the morning,when my legs began tingling which meant only one thing...late night jitters.I jumped outta bed and grabbed my shoes and began to walk downstairs.I was thinking about waking you up and telling you about my little journey out into the night but since I remembered that you were up until one o'clock a.m that day… I decided to just leave you to your sleep. Anyway I was running through Green Hill Zone looking for a nice spot to gaze at the stars when I hit a cliff. At the tippy top of that cliff was the perfect spot for staring at the stars. They shined so bright it was almost like I could touch them from where I stood and then...everything went wrong.I heard a cracking sound and before I knew it… the cliff's edge broke off with me on it.T-then I..."Sonic gulped little as he gripped one of the tree's roots on the ground."N-nevermind."<p>

"What!You can't just stop in the middle of the story Sonic!"Exclaimed Tails looking at his brother with a frown.

"B-but I-"

"I'm right here Sonic. You'll be fine."

Sonic gave a timid kind of look towards Tails before continuing."T-Then I fell five,ten feet into a river directly below the cliff and sank like a rock. It was absolute torture for me Tails!T-the river it was like a monster!It swallowed me up and threw me around and around like it was trying to toy with me!Before I knew it my head went completely underwater and the water!It forced its way into my lungs,my nose,my m-mouth!And-and-"

Before Tails could react Sonic suddenly placed his hand over his muzzle as it turned a light green color. Sonic pushed Tails off his side before leaning forward and releasing the small lunch he had that afternoon and the water he swallowed from the river,onto the ground. Tails rubbed Sonic's back quills while the hedgehog's body convulsed violently and let out another spew of regurgitated food.

Tails watched Sonic give a desperate dry heave,his eyes filled with concern for poor hedgehog. Sonic could hardly even handle the stress of retelling what caused him so much distress...nearly a month ago!Almost one whole month Sonic tried to keep whatever was making him act...the opposite of his usual hyper self,inside!?Tails himself had only found out about Sonic's night problems only a week ago but he didn't think it was this bad!

Tails was brought out of his thoughts when Sonic let out a small whimper as one last dry heave shook his body before he finally leaned back against the tree,his chest heaving heavily.

"Sonic?Are you ok?"Asked Tails,watching the hedgehog rub his upset stomach before staring over to the two-tailed fox with tired eyes.

"_F-fine._"Rasped Sonic quietly.

"Sonic...I think we should just go home. You're not looking so good."

It wasn't a lie!Sonic was so pale that his skin could've easily resembled the color of a pillow!It wasn't helping that Sonic was shaking like a leaf either.

"N-no about time I-I accepted help."

Tails looked at Sonic in slight surprise and nodded his head slowly.

* * *

><p>"The river played with me for about five minutes.I passed out after my head slammed into a rock that was sticking out of the water.T-the next thing I knew I woke up on top of a tall sandbar with my quills stuck in the sand. Luckily I was able to dislodge my quills and run across the sandbar towards the exit of Green Hill Zone.I ran all the way to this same oak tree",Sonic gestured to the same tree that both him and Tails were lying against,"and I stayed here till morning."<p>

"That's why you were so tired when we had to fight Eggman that day."Mumbled Tails as Sonic nodded in reply.

"After that Tails...I-I couldn't go to sleep!Every night I would fall asleep only to instantly wake up from a nightmare!"Exclaimed Sonic,wrapping his arms tightly around himself."Its like every time I closed my eyes there were the waves,licking my feet trying to get me totally submerged in it."

Tails watched his hero give a small sniffle before the hedgehog almost pulled himself into a small ball.

"Sonic...listen...",Tails smiled a bit when Sonic perked his drooping ears up in the air,a small sign that he was listening."Remember when I was four and you were eight and you found me in the forest?Remember how I used to have a nightmares nearly every night about being alone?What were those words you used when you explained to me about nightmares?"

For a minute Sonic made no movements whatsoever until...he finally moved his head to side,allowing Tails to see the clouded eyes of his big brother.

"Nightmares and dreams are like me and Eggman. Nightmares try to corrupt a person's mind while dreams try to push back nightmares and protect people's greatest desires."Sonic sighed a bit as he lifted his head before leaning back and laying his head on the cool bark of the oak tree."And that no one is alone."

"That's right Sonic. Nightmares are nothing but something that tries to haunt your mind and usually if you let them affect you… then they'll take you you ignore them they usually go away and-"

"But I've been doing that Tails but they KEEP coming back either way!"Screamed Sonic,gripping his head in annoyance.

"You didn't let me finish."Sonic turned to look at his brother when a small gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder."Sonic if your nightmares didn't go away then why didn't you just come to me?"

"B-because Tails I'm supposed to be the big brother!I'm supposed to be the one who helps you when you need me for things like nightmares."Answered Sonic shakily,looking away from his brother.

"Sonic why do you always think you can do everything on your own?"Sighed Tails,receiving a short shrug from his big brother.

_"Maybe because I've been alone since I was baby."_Whispered Sonic quietly,hoping that his words slipped past his brother's ears. But of course...they didn't. Tails looked at Sonic with a shocked look while the hedgehog just seemed interested in gloves.

"What do mean you've been alone since you were a baby?"Questioned Tails staring at Sonic.

"Nothing. Pretend I didn't say anything."

"Sonic…"

"Tails!"

Tails flinched in surprise when Sonic used his stern tone with him. Something the hedgehog never ever did. Tails nearly reeled back from the hedgehog when he picked his head up and gave Tails one of the most heartbroken looks he has ever since.

Tails sighed a bit before nodding at the hedgehog."Ok Sonic."

* * *

><p>Tails knew better than to push Sonic when it came to his past. Ever since Tails first met Sonic,the hedgehog never revealed much about his past other than his name,age,and how he got his name. Even when Tails first met Eggman all Sonic told him was that Eggman was an evil villain that captured poor defenseless animals and used them to power his robots. When Tails asked Sonic if there were anything else he should know about Eggman like how the two of them met,the hedgehog instantly denied knowing anything else!Tails tried to convince Sonic to reveal more by getting on his knees,begging,and even doing the old 'I'm holding my breath until I get what I want' routine with no avail. Finally after a few months of begging Tails gave up and instead focused more on modifying the X-Tornado.<p>

Sonic wrapped his arms tighter around his body as another shiver ran through him. This worried Tails a bit but he decided to pass it off as a result of stress.

"Hey Sonic,"said hedgehog looked up at Tails with a tired look before the two-tailed fox continued,"I still think you should've came to me instead of dealing with all those nightmares."

"I-I know."

"Sonic. You know those nightmares aren't real right?"Asked Tails curiously.

A few minutes passed without an answer from the hedgehog which worried Tails dearly."Sonic?"Tails looked over to his brother,only to discover that the hedgehog was looking down at the ground once again.

"Sorry Tails.I-It's just that its k-kinda hard sometimes to re-re-remember the difference between reality and a nightmare."

Tails sighed in pity at his brother's answer. Tails didn't even have to ask what Sonic meant by his sentence because his downcast eyes said it all.

"Sonic.I know they feel real and I know it feels like its really happening but its not. Nightmares try to trick you Sonic and they make you believe that everything is really happening so it can feed off of your fear."Said Tails watching as his brother looked up at him before continuing."But...do you know how to get rid of them?"

"No…"

"You tell your friends,your family what's wrong with you and they'll help you through it. Especially your little brother."

Sonic actually gave Tails a genuine smile before pulling the fox into a small hug."How do you always know how to make me feel better?"Asked Sonic quietly.

"Because we're brothers Sonic and brothers always help each when it comes to small things like nightmares."Answered Tails with a smile.

* * *

><p>The brothers hugged each other for a minute until Tails realized that Sonic was shaking pretty hard.<p>

"Sonic?"Tails frowned when he received no answer from his brother before realizing two things. One...Sonic was soaking wet and two...he was so warm that Tails could feel the heat through his oily gloves!

"Sonic?Are you okay?"Asked Tails,worry dripping from his voice.

_"Tails."_Croaked Sonic as Tails sighed in relief before drawing back to get a good look at the hedgehog.

Sonic was_(as I said earlier)_shaking pretty hard,his entire body was a terribly pale color while his cheeks were flushed red,and his eyes were sickly green instead of its regular emerald. Tails placed a hand gently on Sonic's forehead only to withdraw it when immense heat burned through his glove.

"Sonic you're burning up!"Exclaimed Tails,staring at the hedgehog as a few droplets of water dripped off of him."How did you get wet?"

Sonic gave a small sniffle and instead of answering the hedgehog just looked over his shoulder. Tails's ears perked up in curiosity before the fox decided to follow the hedgehog's gaze all the way over to a...river.

"Did you fall in that?"Again instead of answering Tails's question,Sonic just nodded while keeping his eyes on the river as if he was mesmerized by it."Sonic. How did you fall in?"

Sonic blinked before turning back to his brother,thinking about how he exactly ended up in the water in the first place."I was running when I just tripped and fell into the river."

"And you didn't see it?"

"No."

Tails looked his brother in the eye to make sure he wasn't trying to lie. When he didn't detect anything in his brother's eyes Tails continued with his next question.

"How did you not notice it?I mean its right there!"

"Tails I came here almost every day when the nightmares started...except when we almost-"

"Had that flood!"Finished Tails with glance towards the river.

* * *

><p>For the past week it has been raining nonstop in Mystic Ruins causing the two brothers to be confined to their house. It wasn't long until both brothers were nearly crazy with boredom since Tails modified,invented,and fixed everything in the house and Sonic,since he couldn't go outside and run,watched everything on the TV even the news!The only thing that kept the two of them sane was each other...and the fact that the roof kept leaking every now and then. Actually that was how Tails first found out that Sonic was having his nightmare problems.<p>

Tails was in the hallway on a ladder,fixing one of leaks in the roof when he heard Sonic screaming in his room before there was loud smash. Tails nearly fell off his ladder in the rush to get to his brother,using the bucket filled with water for a weapon as he rushed into his brother's room. Luckily there was no kind of threat in room but unfortunately Tails instead found Sonic nursing his hand which was bleeding heavily and had several shards in it from a lamp that was now shattered on the ground. Later when Tails was bandaging Sonic's hand he asked Sonic how he got the shards in his hand in the first place. As a reply Sonic told him that he tripped and his hand ended up going through the lamp. Long story short Tails decided to keep an eye on Sonic in case something like that happened again.

Anyway it was the first time in days that it has stopped raining which explained the fact that there was now a river beside Sonic's secret oak tree. But how Sonic didn't see the river...well who knows.

Tails was brought out of his thoughts when Sonic coughed harshly before trembling once again. Tails's eyes flashed with concern at his big brother's condition before he grabbed his brother's hand."Come on Sonic. We should get you home and into bed."

Sonic nodded and shakily stood up from the ground with Tails's wrapped an arm around Sonic's shoulder before he lead his brother away from the tree and the river.

"Sonic."

"Yeah Tails?"

"You will tell me next time you have a nightmare right?"

Sonic looked up at the silvery moon which for once since the nonstop rain showed its true beauty among the twinkling stars in the sky."Yeah I will."

"Promise?"Asked Tails,staring at Sonic as the hedgehog looked at him with a genuine smile.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:And that's my story!<br>Sonic:Lame.  
>Me:You know you're just calling yourself lame since its about you.<br>Sonic:Yea-Wait what!  
>Me:Anyway...I'm sick!Everyone in my house was sick and now I got sick!:(<br>Sonic:Shouldn't you be resting?  
>Me:I don't rest.<br>Sonic:Why?  
>Me:I just don't.<br>Sonic:Ok….  
>Me:Ok...Anyway this is my first time spacing my words out like this so please no bad reviews because it took a long time to get like this!Now…<br>Sonic&Me:Bye!**


	3. Author Note

**Me:Ok...THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT INSTEAD AN AUTHOR NOTE!I've locked the door so NO characters try to interrupt me in the middle of my author no-_New E-mail!_**

**Me:What the-who is sending me an e-mail in the middle of my author note!Better not be Eggman again asking me to make him story where he's thin!*clicks on e-mail***

**Me:Ok let's see what this says.**

_**Dear Author:**_  
><em><strong>Hi!How are you doing?By the way don't turn bye!<strong>_

**Me:Huh?*turns around***

**?:*wearing a ghost costume*BOO!**

**Me:You're not scary Sonic.**

**Sonic:How'd you know it was me?**

**Me:Because I'm the author!I know everything!**

**Sonic:Then how did I get in here?**

**Me:Um…**

**Sonic:So whatcha doing?**

**Me:An author note!So go away!**

**Sonic:No!I wanna help!**

**Me:No!**

**Sonic:Let me help or else I'll tell all the readers what will happen next in There's a Traitor Among us!**

**Me:NOOO!Fine you can help!Just read this.*hands Sonic a piece of paper***

**Sonic:Sounds simple enough.*looks at piece of paper*Sonicthehedgehoglover2 has a many,many ideas on what to do for her next chapter for Once Upon a Few Nightmares but she wants YOU the readers to vote on who should have a nightmare next!**

**Me:That's all I got to say!This Sonicthehedgehoglover2-**

**Sonic:And Sonic the hedgehog**

**Me:Saying Sonic get out of my room!**

**Sonic&Me:BYE!**


End file.
